The New Boys in Beverly High
by bridgette verdant
Summary: What if Havier and Damitri (the guys from escape from whoop island episode) go to our spies' school what will they do? and who is the new guy at school is he the new spy and what if our boy trio falls in love with the spies? AlexOC SamDamitri CloverHavier
1. Default Chapter

The New Boys at Beverly High

"I can't believe it!" shouted Clover, "I know what you mean, one:we have a new mission, two:we have a test tommorrow!" yelled Alex, "would you guys chill!" yelled Sam at them, then Sam and Clover bumped into two boys, "hey you better watch were your going!" yelled Sam and Clover at the same time, "were sorry we really didn't-" they were cut off because of what they saw, "Sam?" asked a guy with blonde hair and green eyes, "Clover?" asked a guy with brown hair and yellow eyes, "Havier?" asked Clover, "Damitri?" asked Sam, "what are you guys doing here and where is Brittany?" asked Alex, suddenly the bell rang, 'we'll explain later during lunch make sure you guys sit with us" said Havier.

After classes

"good thing we got out of all that misery" said Alex thankfully, "now we have to find our little boys" said Clover, they went in the cafeteria then Mandy walked right up to them, " you two are sooooo annoying first you got higher grades than me then you're steeling my boys!" yelled Mandy at them, "first of all it was your fault you got a low grade in your test and second of all they aren't your boys!" yelled Sam at Mandy, Mandy just walked away very angry. "wow you really made her mad" said Damitri to Sam, Sam blushed at what he said, then they all sat down……


	2. Chapter 2: lunch,the new guy and the mis...

Chapter 2: lunch and the mission 

" so why are you here in Beverly high?" asked Alex, "okay it's like this Jerry assigned us to a new team and guess who's team we were assigned to?" asked Havier, 'umm…..our team" said Clover, "that's right! Now back on with our story Jerry told us were your school is so we guys can stick together" said Damitri, "yey! They're on our team" yelled Clover, "but what about Brittany?" asked Sam, "she was assigned to a new team too" said Havier.

After School

"good thing everything is now over" said Clover, "hey guys were over here!" yelled Sam to the boys,"hi guys how were you!" yelled Havier, the girls screamed, when they reached the bottom Sam landed on top of Damitri, Clover landed into Havier's arms and Alex fell on the couch, "ow..that hurts" said Alex, "no time for chitchat spies I have a new spy I want to introduce you to your new member, Nigel Dunswick" said Jerry happily, he looked at Alex and winked at her, Alex blushed. "oohhhhhhhh someone is in love" whispered Clover, "speaking of in love why did you fall into Havier's arms huh?" said Alex with an evil smile, Clover blushed, "uhh..uhhh" said Clover, " see you can't even find an answer" said Alex, Sam laughed, " and how about you Sam why did you land on top of Damitri?" asked Alex, 'let's not talk girls you will be on a mission to California, there has been some accidents happening and everytime there is a accident there is a card that is so I want you to investigate it, and you will be staying at a beach house" said jerry, "hereareyour gadgets laser lipstick, anti-gravity boots, automatic charm bracelet, anti-sensor body spray, soccer ball bomb and magnetic shoes. Have fun" said Jerry, then they fell down a hole, "next time tell me to bring pillows!" yelled Clover.


	3. The accident,The beach and the date

Chapter 3: the accident, the beach and the date 

When they fell in the hole they went out of the mailbox (like usual), they were in front of the beach house, "well let's go in" said Alex, "I can't wait to go the beach!" yelled Clover, "wait who's roommate is who?" asked Sam, "what do you mean?" asked Clover, "well you see when I asked the clerk she said only two persons can fit in one room" said Sam, "ohh miss I think I know who your roommates are" said the clerk, "who?" asked Clover, "ok let me see, ahh you and that guy with brown hair, you miss are with" said the clerk to Sam, "the guy with blonde hair and you miss are with the guy with black hair" said the clerk, the girls blushed, "here are your keys" said the clerk while giving them there keys.

In Sam and Damitri's room

Sam lied down on the bed, "now this is what I call a vacation" said Sam, "you said it" said Damitri, she blushed, "hey Sam you wanna go out tonight you know like a date" said Damitri blushing, "o-okay" said Sam blushing.

In Clover and Havier's room

"now this is the life!" yelled Clover, "yep" said Havier, "hey Clover ya wanna hit the beach?" asked Havier, "sure I would love too!" shouted Clover.

In Alex and Nigel's room

"hey Alex?" asked Nigel, "yes" said Alex, "do you think you could help me here" said Nigel, "ok" said Alex, Alex helped Nigel when Nigel slipped and fell on top of Alex, Alex blushed as red as a tomato, "let's not just tell this to anyone ok" said Alex and Nigel nodded.


End file.
